Finals and all That Jazz
by littlebluespacemoth
Summary: QLFC finals. Just go with it. rated T.
1. The one with the Club in Paris

**This week was unusual pairings. My team's character was Tonks, and I paired her with Rosmerta. And yes there is an age gap, but we're ignoring it and making them the same age, or maybe a year apart, I don't really know, it doesn't matter. Anyway, this is a strange pairing, and it could be read as a friendship, or as a romantic relationship, I don't really know.**

 **Prompts:**

 **-(word count) 1,000  
-(song) 'Shut Up and Dance' by Walk the Moon  
-(setting) Paris**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _Oh don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said, "You're holding back,"_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

"Rosmerta!" Tonks exclaimed, laughing a little as her best friend dragged her down the street, "You can't just kidnap me and take me to… are we in _Paris?!_ What are we doing in Paris?"

"There's this club and-"

"A club! We can't go to a club! I'm not even dressed appropriately!" Tonks exclaimed looking down at her pajamas, then looking over at the skin tight dress Rosmerta was wearing.

"I can fix that, I've got a dress for you."

"But-" Tonks began to protest, but Rosmerta cut her off.

"Come on, Tonks! Stop holding back!"

"I don't know if-"

"Just shut up and come dancing with me!"

 _We were victims of the night,_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh, we were bound to get together,_

 _Bound to get together._

"Wow," Tonks said, stepping into the club. She was dressed in the midnight blue dress that Rosmerta had brought for her. The dress was a little long and large in the bust, so Tonks used her metamorphmagus powers to fix that, though she felt awkward doing so. Rosmerta had also smeared some bright red lipstick on her lips and insisted on eyeliner to bring out her blue eyes.

"You know I can do that myself," Tonks bragged, adjusting the brightness and blueness of her eyes. She loved her metamorphmagus powers.

"Oh, stop showing off," Rosmerta said, brushing it off with a wave of her hand. "Now come on!" Rosmerta grabbed her hand, and Tonks found herself blushing as she was pulled onto the dance floor. She could feel the beat of the bass in the floor.

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

Tonks felt awkward dancing. There were so many people, and even if they weren't looking at her, she still felt self conscious. Rosmerta was having a grand old time, moving her body to the music. She looked wonderful, in her pink dress, brown curls bouncing free, a carefree smile on her face.

"Come on, Tonks! Dance!" Rosmerta yelled, grabbing Tonks' by the arm and forcing her to move with her.

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

 _My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

 _I knew we were bound to be together,_

 _Bound to be together_

There was little space between the two friends as they danced. Tonks could feel her heart picking up, and she subconsciously shot up two inches so she was similar in height to Rosmerta.

"Woah!" Rosmerta laughed, "This is a muggle club, remember. No magic in here, my dear."

"S-sorry," Tonks stuttered, taking a step back, "I- I didn't mean to."

"It's alright," Rosmerta waved it off, and pulled her back in. "I don't think anyone noticed."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be the reason our kind is, you know exposed, and I mean, can you really blame me, having that on my head wouldn't be fun and-"

"Tonks!" Rosmerta said, louder than she had meant to. "No one saw," she said, a little quieter, "No one saw. You're fine!"

"Are you sure?" Tonks bit her lip.

"Yes! Now shut up and dance!"

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Oh, come on girl!_

The song had changed, but everything still sounded the same. Tonk's mind began to wander as she danced. Why did Rosmerta take her here? It was nearly midnight, and she wanted to get _some_ sleep tonight.

 _When the song ends, I'll make Rosmerta take me home_ , Tonks decided.

 _Deep in her eyes,_

 _I think I see the future._

 _I realize this is my last chance._

"Rosmerta!" Tonks said loudly, trying to catch the brunette's attention.

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance!"_

"Rosmerta," Tonks tried again, louder this time. Rosmerta didn't seem to hear her, and if she did, she didn't acknowledge her.

 _"Don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

"Rosmerta!"

"Yes, darling?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I'd like to go home, please," she said.

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

"But I like this song!"

"We can dance to it tomorrow. Please, can we go home?"

"Fine," Rosmerta sighed.

The two girls returned back to Hogwarts, flooing to the fireplace in the Divination Tower.

"We're lucky your aunt is the Divination teacher," Tonks commented as she and Rosmerta made their way down the stairs.

"Yeah," sighed Rosmerta.

"I'll return your dress to you in the morning."

"Keep it. It looks better on you. Well, goodnight, Tonks," Rosmerta said, kissing her on the cheek, and then disappearing down the hall to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Goodnight, Rosmerta," Tonks sighed to the empty hallway.

* * *

 **For the word count, copy and paste the story into a word doc because the super long authors notes that I leave on these things add words to the word count on , but they aren't an actual part of the story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave a review, please because I'm desperate.**

 **Hugs and butterfly kisses**

 **~littleblueweirdo**


	2. Cliche Complications

**Hey guys! So I this one on to the last one (round 1) because I didn't feel like making a new story and I'm lazy.**

 **Prompts this week were:**

 **-Veela!Draco  
** **-(word) unusual  
** **-(setting) Slytherin common room  
** **-(dialogue) "Why do you have to make everything so complicated?"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, or any of the other references I make**

* * *

"Why do you have to make everything so complicated?" Draco moaned, flopping down on one of the leather couches in the Slytherin Common Room.

"I'm not the one making this complicated," Pansy snorted. "This is just the way things are, Draco, you know that."

"But why?" Draco whined.

"Your situation is unnatural," Pansy responded, calmly. Draco glared at her. "Sorry. Your situation is… unusual," she corrected. Draco scowled and crossed his arms. "What do you want me to say?" Pansy cried as she threw her arms in the air.

"What I want you to say," Draco huffed, pausing for a minute to think of the best way to phrase what he wanted to say. "What I want you to say," he repeated, biting his lip. "I want you to say, 'Oh, Draco, everyone will accept your mate! I mean, they've already accepted the fact that you're a Veela, why wouldn't they accept the fact that your mate, the one person you absolutely cannot live without, just happens to be the Boy Who Lived?' Which I would respond with, 'Oh, Pansy, you're right, I'm just being over dramatic about the whole thing and I shouldn't be worried about my fellow Slytherins beating the shit out of me for being mates with Harry Potter.' That's what I want you to say."

"Draco, you and I both know that's not how it's gonna turn out," Pansy scoffed and Draco pouted.

"Why not?" Draco whined.

"Oh please, you know what happens to star crossed lovers. Just look at Romeo and Juliet, Gatsby and Daisy, Maria and Tony! Do you want to join that list?" Pansy asked.

"Not especially. Oh, but Pansy what am I to do? I mean, he's my mate. Even if he wasn't, even if I wasn't a Veela, and we weren't destined to be together for all eternity, I'd still feel just as strong for him. He's the Blaine to my Kurt, the Ned to my Chuck! We're like Batman and Robin! Or Superman and his dick!"

"Yes, I know that. I also know that if you're not careful, he'll end up being the Mattie to your Ethan," Pansy warned.

Draco scowled. "You just had to bring up _Ethan Frome_ , didn't you?" he huffed.

Pansy let out a long sigh. "You understand what I'm saying," she huffed. "You have to be careful with how you go about this Draco."

"I will be. We will be. Besides, the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor has died down quite a bit. I think Harry and I come out as mates before the year ends and be fine. If we're not fine, then oh well, at most, we'll only have four months left with these people, and then we can move anywhere we want to and not have to be bothered by any one of them."

Pansy smiled. "Well, at least you're looking on the bright side. Just… take care of yourself, Draco."

"I will. I promise."

"Good." Pansy smiled. "Now, let's go to dinner. I heard they're serving cannelloni."

* * *

 **References I made: 'Romeo and Juliet' from _Romeo and Juliet, '_ Gatsby and Daisy' from _The Great Gatsby_ , 'Maria and Tony' from _West Side Story, '_ Blaine to my Kurt' from _Glee_ , 'Ned to my Chuck' from _Pushing Daisies_ , 'We're like Batman and Robin! Or Superman and his dick!' from _Me and My Dick,_ and 'Mattie to your Ethan' from _Ethan Frome_. **

**Anyway, ya'll should leave me a nice review or something.**

 **~littleblueweirdo**


End file.
